shippingfandomcom-20200213-history
Stucky
Stucky is a relationship between Steve Rogers and Bucky Barnes in the Captain America fandom. Canon FILMS Pre-Film Steve and Bucky grew up together as neighbours in Brooklyn, New York and became family to one another. When Steve's mother, Sarah Rogers, died tragically of Tuberculosis, Bucky attempted to persuade Steve into letting him help, canonically it is unknown if Steve took him up on his offer. Throughout their childhood Bucky was there for and stood by Steve. Captain America: The First Avenger Steve is at the movies after receiving his 5th 4F from the army, when a bully shouts insults about the soldiers and tells Steve that Bucky is going to die in the war. So small 5'5" Steve decides to fight him. The bully is beating Steve up pretty badly until Bucky saves the day. He finds Steve In a back ally fight he can't finish and promptly (literally) kicks the bully's butt. Bucky drapes his arm around Steve and tells him they're going 'to the future.' Steve and Bucky are on a double date, When Steve disappears to try to inlist again. Bucky argues with him about ditching him on his last night before shipping out. Steve tells him that he needs to help and they quickly make up. Bucky hugs him calling him a punk, to which Steve responds by calling him a jerk. During their time in the army, after Steve became Captain America, Steve lead the Howling Comandos with Bucky as his second in command as they took down Hydra bases. Bucky was presumed dead after falling from a train while on a mission in 1945 causing Steve to believe he was dead. Steve crashed his plain into the ocean freezing himself for 70 years shortly after. Captain America: The Winter Soldier In 2014, Steve is depressed. He feels like he doesn't belong, his family is dead, all his friends are dead, and his best girl has dementia and has lived her life. He frequents the Smithsonian's Captain America exhibit to stare at the Bucky Barnes memorial. Things start looking up when he meets Sam Wilson, who helps him realise he's not alone. Then Nick Fury gets assassinated. Steve chases the assassin to the roof and throws his shield, but the assassin catches it with his metal arm shocking Steve before he backflips off the building. Captain America: Civil War Steve finally finds Bucky after searching for 2 years when Bucky is framed for a terrorist attach during negotiations of the Sarcovia Accords. Bucky and Steve run from authorities Film Evidence In the movies there are many pieces of evidence that fans have found support Stucky COMICS Canon Evidence Fanon This ship has exactly 26,271 fanworks on archiveofourown.org, meaning it is one of the most massively popular ships in the entire Marvel fandom. It also has 454 fanworks on www.fanfiction.net. Due to the ships popularity there are many headcanons surrounding Stucky that most shippers believe and accept as fanon. Quotes Fandom ART : : FANFIC : : TUMBLR : : : : : Media Videos » been gone such a long time (steve rogers & bucky barnes) civil war spoilers Songs